warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tallpoppy
Tallpoppy is a long-legged, light brown tabby she-cat.Revealed in the allegiances of Fire and Ice History In the Original Series ''Fire and Ice : She is a queen, although it is not revealed who her mate and kits were at the time. Forest of Secrets Rising Storm A Dangerous Path The Darkest Hour She is still listed as a queen. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Tallpoppy does not formally appear in ''Midnight, but is listed in the allegiances. She is now a warrior, suggesting her kits have been apprenticed. ''Moonrise : Dawn :She is listed again as a queen, and her kits are Toadkit, Applekit, and Marshkit. :When ShadowClan is fleeing the camp, it is said Tallpoppy has kits that need to be carried. Wanting to save the kits, Squirrelpaw helps a tortoiseshell queen carry her two kits, thinking it was Tallpoppy. When told about this, Tawnypelt becomes frantic, telling Squirrelpaw that Tallpoppy is a tabby, rather than a tortoiseshell. Tallpoppy is then thought to be missing, but the queen and her kits turn up eventually. During the journey, she forms good relationships with the other queens, especially Ferncloud of ThunderClan. It is noted by Squirrelflight that she shows incredible durability and courage throughout the long journey and remains positive all along the ordeal. Her three kits and Ferncloud's only surviving kit, Birchkit, become good friends. Starlight :Tallpoppy's kits say goodbye to Birchkit when the Clans split up and travel to their new camps unwillingly. Tallpoppy is happy to be settled once again but like her kits she is reluctant to leave her new friend Ferncloud. While her kits beg to stay with Birchkit, Tallpoppy knows they must go back to their own Clans, and says a wistful goodbye to Ferncloud. Twilight Sunset In the Power of Three Series The Sight She is now an elder. None of her kits - Toadkit, Applekit, or Marshkit - are listed in the allegiances. Eclipse Her son, Toadkit, is listed in the allegiances for the first time; he is a warrior named Toadfoot. Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice : Her daughter, Applekit, is listed in the allegiances for the first time; she is now a warrior named Applefur. Marshkit still hasn't appeared. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers :Tallpoppy is seen grieving for Russetfur at her burial, saying, "We will miss her wisdom". She is sitting with the elders; Whitewater and Cedarheart, who shuffle over to make room for her. In the Tigerstar and Sasha Series Into the Woods :Tallpoppy is only appears briefly in this manga, but she is seen when Tigerstar asks her how she and the kits are doing. She says that even though there are many kits, they are happy and strong. She seems to be very content as a queen. In the Field Guide Series ''Secrets of the Clans :She was revealed to have been Blackfoot's apprentice. ''Battles of the Clans :At the Gathering, Dapplenose points her out with two other ShadowClan cats, Snaketail and Cedarheart. It is implied that she and her Clanmates are making rude faces at the reader. Character Pixels Family Members '''Sons:' :Toadfoot:Revealed in Starlight, page 109 :Marshkit: Status Unknown, Most Likely Deceased Daughter: :Applefur: Tree References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:Elders Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Into the Woods characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Minor Character Category:Night Whispers characters